


I Must Have Been Really Liking You

by iamanonjustanon



Series: Love Is Here To Stay [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanonjustanon/pseuds/iamanonjustanon
Summary: Rupert Giles, high on pain meds, figured he hit the jackpot.Jenny Calendar may or may not let Rupert hear the end of it.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Series: Love Is Here To Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Must Have Been Really Liking You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Eclectic_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/gifts).



> An early birthday present for The_Eclectic_Bookworm, inspired by this: "Man Wakes Up After Surgery And Hits On His Own Wife" / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4

Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar very nearly came out of tonight’s patrol unscathed—not a single scratch on either of them, which would have been a first, really, and would have rightfully called for a celebration at home. 

_‘Very nearly’_ was the operative word.

“Eat the cracker, honey,” Jenny said gently, brushing small pieces of crumbs from Rupert’s hospital gown. 

If it weren’t for that damn vampire, a _smug_ _asshole_ one at that, Jenny thought, they would have been sprawled on their couch now relaxing. 

Well, _she_ would have been sprawled on their couch playing _Overcooked_. Beside her, Rupert would have been trying his _best_ to act all _dignified_ and _professional_ with a book for at least until eleven pm. 

By this time, he’s sure none of the children would be dropping by for the night, and there’s no risk of them seeing their teachers doing rather _undignified_ and _unprofessional_ things to each other. 

“I need some medicine,” Rupert mumbled slowly, _high_ as a kite from painkillers.

“Sure, babe. They’re bringing you some in a bit.” Jenny, as always, was an epitome of coolness, trying very hard not to laugh at Rupert’s failed attempts to eat the cracker without him accidentally hitting his own eyes.

To be fair, she wasn’t _at all_ cool and laughing two hours ago. Thankfully, Rupert’s _fine_ now all things considered.

She hated to think that with the alarming number and intensity of doomsday stuff they had to deal with, her concept of _fine_ was kind of screwed up these days. 

_It could have been worse_ , she’d reason. Though the _could-have-been_ cognitive dissonance shouldn’t be this _reassuring_ and this much _recurring_. This particular train of thought, however, was a discussion for another time. 

Tonight, a seriously high Rupert episode was shaping up to be one for the books. 

“Here, honey,” Jenny nudged gently at Rupert’s arm to guide it up to his mouth. 

She smiled at him. The heart-skipping kind that even a bleary-eyed Rupert didn’t miss.

“Did the doctors send you?” Rupert’s voice was groggy, but he’s attempting to sit up to get a good look at her. “ _By god_ , you are eye candy!”

Jenny chuckled. Rupert would be mortified when she told him tomorrow that his kind of high was compromising his flawless grasp of the English _articles_.

“Whoah,” he gasped. “You’re the _prettiest_ woman I have ever seen. Are you a model?” 

Jenny was full-on grinning at this point, her fingers running familiarly through his hair. “Nope. I’m gonna be right here with you. Come on, you eat the cracker—”

“What’s your name?” Rupert, eyes glazed, all but whined in her direction. He’s on his side facing her with his cheek against the pillow.

“My name is Jenny. I’m your wife.” Jenny’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. There’s a bit of pride in there too, if she was being honest.

“You’re _my_ wife?” Rupert’s eyes widened, his pitch rising rather dramatically. “Bloody hell!” 

A pause. 

“Are you _quite_ certain?” Rupert squinted at her, his cracker forgotten.

“Fine. You got me, stranger. Professional grifter here preying on unsuspecting victims. Saw you all spaced out and thought to myself, _Wow that’s the most beautiful mark I have ever seen. I’m gonna bleed this man dry.”_

“Wha—? Huh?”

“I’m kidding, honey,” Jenny said with fondness. “We _are_ married.” She picked up the cracker, but before she could urge him to take a bite—

“What the Dickens! I hit the _jackpot_.” Rupert, _bless his heart_ , was frantically closing and opening his eyes to _actually_ check if she was _real_.

“ _Of course_ , you did. Eat your cracker, England.” 

Rupert took a bite, then beamed at her. His eyes, now a shade of what Xander would describe as _love sick._ “Do we have children?” 

Jenny laughed softly. “Not yet,” she shook her head. Her heart felt fluttery all the same at the thought of the Scoobies bursting through the hospital door any moment now. 

Willow would be half-worrying over _hurt Giles_ and half-gushing at _smitten Giles._

Xander would shit himself in excitement over _new_ video materials to blackmail Giles with.

Buffy would be sounding _Boromir_ , her oft-used air horn, before stepping into the room. 

“—have we kissed yet?” 

“Keep eating your cracker, Rupert.” Jenny couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Oh, it’s _hard_. It’s _hard_ , darling,” Rupert frowned at Jenny. He was _ridiculously_ cute sulking that she almost kissed him right then, but she reconsidered. Jenny didn’t want her husband to be _literally_ shocked to death, after all. 

She opted to hold his hand instead.

“Do we call each other _darling_?” He asked, mouth _full_ of cracker. 

Jenny just rolled her eyes affectionately in answer.

First his _articles_ , now his _table manners_ were suddenly in question too. _Oh, Rupert is so going to have a stroke in the morning._

“ _Whoah, whoah, whoah_...Jenny. Your teeth are _perfect_!” 

“Hey, there’s an _unorthodox_ pickup line, if there ever was one.” Really, Jenny didn’t have to indulge him this far. She happily did it, anyway. _She wouldn't want to spare Rupert the morning-after embarrassment now, would she? Where’s the fun in that?_

“— _married_ to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen? Turn around, _darling_. Let me see—” Rupert clumsily reached for her, making grabby hands while also making an effort to keep his eyes open.

“Rupert Giles, _no_! Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Jenny was hysterical with laughter now. Buffy would have thrown a _fit_ had she heard that. 

Pouting, Rupert settled for tucking loose strands of Jenny’s hair behind her ear. “We’re _married_ , Jenny?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Jenny interlaced their fingers again, except this time she pressed a light kiss to the back of his hand. 

“I gave you that ring?” His voice was starting to slur. His eyes, drooping. 

Maybe Jenny wouldn’t make too much fun of Rupert in the morning. Thinking back about the last three months, she sort of could relate with Rupert’s _astonishment_ that they were, in fact, married. _And she’s the lucid one._

“ _Man_ , I must have been really liking you...”

* * *

“Did I really say _'man'_?” Rupert asked, almost scandalized. “There is _absolutely_ _no_ way, Jenny. You are jesting, I am certain of it.”

“England, I _don’t_ make this stuff up. It’s _too good_ to be true, I know. You can ask the kids if you don’t believe me.” 

The two of them were finally home, cuddling in bed. Jenny was laughing loudly, but she was careful not to jostle Rupert with her movements.

“What else, then?” It was Rupert who shifted, his arms going around Jenny.

“Let’s see,” Jenny pretended to think before bursting out with more laughter. “You fell asleep reciting obscure British phrases. _So obscure_ they could actually pass up as Gryffindor Tower passwords, come to think of it.”

Rupert braced himself and winced.

“— _toodle pip_...”

“— _snollygoster_ …”

“— _expergefactor_ …”

“— _tickety-boo_ …”

“Do you want me to keep going?” Jenny looked up at him over her shoulder, mischief written all over her face.

“Do I have a choice?”

“You haven’t heard Willow’s favorite yet.”

Rupert held his breath.

“— _blimey, blimey O'Reilly, cor blimey, gorblimey_ ,” Jenny’s _horrendous_ imitation of a British accent did it for him. He gave up and let out a _small_ smile.

“Heads-up. The kids will be adopting that expression for the foreseeable future. I can do this all day, Rupert.”

“Oh dear. I believe you,” he sighed. “ _However did you even manage to sit through hours of that?_ ”

Jenny’s face lit up.

“ _Man_ , I must have been really liking you _too_ , don’t you think?”

Rupert beamed.


End file.
